


【木丸】拉力牵引

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Kite Eishirou/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 2





	【木丸】拉力牵引

*木丸我又可以了！！！  
*服装设计师木手 x 歌手丸井  
*大范围ooc预警

1.  
桑原抱着纸箱走进工作室的时候，化妆师正和丸井为专辑封面定妆。瞥到桑原的身影，丸井随口问了一句：“又是风筝?”  
“是啊，”桑原把纸箱小心翼翼的拆开，拿出里面精致的盒子，“我特地问了送货员，据说这次也没有提供详细的来源地址。”  
“也不知道这位神秘的设计师到底在想什么……” 桑原嘟囔着把盒子打开，果不其然又是两套充满了设计感的服装。  
化妆师正好打完了最后一层散粉，拍拍丸井的肩膀示意他可以自由活动了。桑原把叠好的衣服小心地展开交给助理，丸井探着脑袋凑了过去，没出意外的在盒子底部看到了熟悉的信封。  
拆开后是两套衣服的设计原稿，右下角画着一个小小的风筝。  
再没有多余的话，不留给旁人任何揣测的空间。  
丸井拿着原稿仔仔细细看了半天，确定自己这次也没法看明白这位设计师的意图后，叹了口气把原稿小心翼翼的放进了活页夹。

第二天的拍摄异常顺利，这次送来的服装也不意外地美契合了丸井这次的专辑概念——“假象”。不含一丝杂色的宽松羊毛衫从正面看没有任何异常，却在背后从腰部往下分成两边，露出丸井系在身上的皮带饰品。裤子也从裤缝被巧妙的分成了两个部分，正面是再平常不过的卡其色七分裤，背面的材质却换成了颜色稍深的皮革。另一套服装则相反，正面完全就是机车风的皮质外套，却在背后从肩部往下缝上了类似女士婚纱的雪纺披风。  
同时存在的纯洁与性感，同时存在的叛逆与圣洁。  
这样矛盾的服装被丸井驾驭的很好，摄影师连连夸奖了一番，又趁着拍摄间隙问他：  
“丸井さん每次拍摄都让人眼前一亮啊！”  
丸井礼貌的笑笑，没有接话。  
“说起来，这次的服装也非常好看啊，到底是哪位设计师的作品？”  
“抱歉，这个我也不清楚……”  
摄影师只当是丸井不想暴露设计师的身份，拍了拍丸井的肩膀笑着说：“哈哈丸井さん不要这么小气嘛，我又不是艺人，不会跟你抢设计师的”  
丸井有些无奈的耸了耸肩：“我只知道对方是个署名风筝的设计师，别的真的什么都不知道了。”  
“风筝……好像确实没听说过有这么一号人物啊……”  
丸井一副“你看我没骗你吧”的表情看着摄影师：“每次我要发新歌，这位设计师就会给我寄来两套服装，和专辑概念相搭配的那种。一开始我也奇怪，试着去找过，但是他隐藏的特别好，就连寄出地址都不是同一个。之后我也问过其他的设计师朋友，都没有听说过有这么个人。”  
摄影师一脸难以置信的看着丸井，丸井撇了撇嘴：“时间长了就干脆不找了，反正免费嘛，不拿白不拿。”  
“丸井さん还真是坦荡哈哈，”摄影师歪着头想了想，又说，“那个设计师不会暗恋你吧？”  
“那也是被本天才的歌喉所吸引的哟~”

2.  
丸井文太最早是有固定的设计师的，现在已经在圈子里赫赫有名的木手永四郎。  
那个时候木手还只是个初出茅庐的毕业生，丸井也不过是个刚出道不久的新人。那时候行程忙，不管什么规模的通告都得积极的争取，丸井工作室索性和木手签了个专属合同。木手一开始是不大满意这份工作的，他是名牌大学设计专业毕业，一心想要以后开创自己的品牌，而小明星的服装设计明显不能满足他蓬勃的野心。反倒是丸井对他信赖的很，甚至推掉几次了大牌的服装，扬言奇天烈的设计才是最适合他的。  
木手很感激丸井的信任，但也仅仅是感激罢了。  
年末的颁奖典礼，丸井的专辑第一次入围提名。接到邀请函的那一天丸井兴奋的给木手打电话，木手记得电话那边激动不已的语调还有那个人开朗清凉的声音：“奇天烈你一定要给本天才设计一套能镇住全场的衣服！”  
木手挂了电话，凝视着桌上已经画好的设计稿，抿紧了唇。

桑原一边通着电话一边走进了丸井的化妆间，看到丸井投来的焦急眼神，抬起手示意他先不要说话，对着电话又快速的交代了几句才挂了电话。  
桑原拧紧了眉，对着正盯着他的丸井摇了摇头：“还是联系不上木手，我已经让助理赶紧去品牌借衣服了，今晚只能将就一下了。”  
“奇天烈是不是出什么事了？”  
“不知道，”桑原叹了口气，“电话一直是关机的状态，短信也没有回复。”  
抬起头看到丸井有些凝重的面色，桑原安抚的拍了拍他的肩膀：“文太也别太着急了，我想木手肯定是有什么原因的。你一会儿先去颁奖典礼，我联系到了木手会第一时间告诉你。”

带着满满的担心坐在了典礼现场，丸井不安的时不时垂头看看手机屏幕，屏幕一直安静的暗淡着。  
终于到了最受瞩目的年度歌曲奖，虽然入了围但也知道自己大概率得不了奖的丸井显得十分平静，只专心的看着台上主持人慢慢的宣布名字。最后得奖的是君岛育斗，丸井看着坐在离自己不远处的男人从容自信的上台，拿着奖杯说着似乎早就准备好的感谢词。丸井没怎么注意听，眼神倒是被君岛的衣服吸引了注意——墨绿色的类似和服的样式，下摆处零星点缀着橘黄色的装饰，独特的领口盖住了原本有些女气的设计感，衬得君岛育斗无比惊艳。  
主持人明显也注意到了这些，颇为赞赏的说：“君岛さん今晚的服装真好看啊。”  
“谢谢，”君岛极为绅士的欠了欠身子，“说起来这是我最近刚发现的一块璞玉——设计界的新星木手永四郎君，这套服装就是出自他手。”  
后来君岛又说了什么丸井已经记不太清，只记得自己睁大着眼睛看着木手在君岛的邀请下上台说了几句话，四周是潮涌般的掌声。  
他咬着牙低喃了一句 “木手……”，大跨步提前离开了典礼。  
那一天之后，木手永四郎名声大噪。

3.  
通过邮件和木手解约后，桑原告诉了丸井一声。已经消沉了好几天的丸井听说后只平淡的“嗯”一声，拿着手机走到了楼道里。  
一开始当然是愤怒的，气木手招呼都不打一声的背叛，也气自己太过于单纯的信任对方。后来也就没那么生气了，对着这样好骗的自己，木手应该也在心里狠狠的嘲讽吧。  
说白了也就是自己一厢情愿罢了。  
丸井摁下了通话键，有些话，还是想要听到木手亲口说。  
“……”  
“丸井君？”  
“……为什么要这么做？”  
“……”  
“说话啊木手。”  
“……我只追随强者。”  
“……那祝你好运。”

那之后丸井拼了命的写歌练舞，桑原有时候看不过眼，要他注意休息。丸井说，他得证明一下自己不是靠服装出位的花瓶。  
不就是几件衣服而已吗。

年末的时候终于打败君岛育斗拿到了奖，丸井看着坐在台下微笑着对他鼓掌的君岛和木手，总算舒了口气，回了个真诚的笑。

过了几个月要发新的单曲，某天早上桑原拿着一个未署名的包裹进了练舞室，说是给丸井的。丸井停下了动作歪着头想了半天，好像自己最近没买东西啊。  
“哪里寄来的？”  
“不清楚，没有写。” 桑原迷茫的回答。  
因为不知道里面装了什么，桑原决定先让丸井站远些自己再拆开，毕竟极端粉丝寄给艺人恐怖的东西这种事也屡见不鲜了。  
“诶？”桑原看着里面的东西愣了愣，“还有一个盒子。”  
再把包装精美的盒子打开，里面是两套华丽的衣服。  
早就凑上前来的丸井拿起藏在衣服底下的信封，发现里面除了两套衣服的原稿外，还有一张卡片：  
【希望丸井さん能喜欢。】  
原稿右下角本应该署名的地方，画了一个小巧的风筝。

4.  
甲斐裕次郎端着咖啡走进办公室的时候，木手恰好不在。  
一年前木手有了足够的资金后，就联系了大学时候的同伴一起开了这间设计师工作室。属于他们自己的第一个品牌在半年后终于上市，水涨船高的比嘉工作室也总算有些起色。  
甲斐随意瞟了两眼木手整洁的桌面，被正中央的几张线稿吸引了目光。如今很少有设计师手画线稿了，甲斐走到桌子前拿起纸张细细看了起来。  
“甲斐君？”  
“！！”不知道什么时候走到身后的木手吓了甲斐一跳，“永四郎怎么一点声音都没有！”  
“是甲斐君太专注了。”说着木手从甲斐手里把线稿抽走，随手放进了抽屉。  
“永四郎怎么还画线稿，说起来画的这几张我都没见过啊？”  
“甲斐君这么闲的话，不如去服装厂把这次的样版拿回来吧”  
“诶——？” 甲斐夸张的喊了一声，确认木手脸上没有半分开玩笑的意思，一边嘟囔着“压榨啊压榨”一边快步走出了办公室。  
确认甲斐已经走远了，木手轻轻松了口气，把没画完的线稿重新摊开在桌上。  
——这可是，秘密的礼物。

5.  
在一个大型晚会的庆功宴上，丸井不出意外的见到了君岛。向对方的方向欠了欠身子算是打招呼，却看到对方端着香槟走了过来。  
“丸井文太君。”  
“……君岛前辈。”  
从那次服装事件后，丸井想到君岛心里就有些微妙，几次见到对方也都没怎么好好说话。  
“丸井君今晚的衣服非常好看。”  
“……谢谢前辈。”  
“不知道是哪位设计师的作品？”  
“……我不知道。”  
“哦？那可真不巧。”  
丸井默了默不知道该怎么接话，只能生硬的开口：“前辈今天的衣服也很好看。”  
“那当然，这可是木手君最新的作品”  
丸井抬眼看向君岛，对方也好整以暇的看过来，嘴角带着一丝意味不明的微笑。  
“丸井君介意和我合个影发ins吗，让我蹭一波丸井君的热度怎么样？”  
“……” 对方一副不拍就不罢休的姿态让丸井有些无奈，“前辈客气了，是我的荣幸。”

看到君岛在自己的工作室里坐着的时候，木手有些意外。  
“君岛君对这次的服装不满意吗？”  
“当然不，木手君的设计我还是放心的。”  
“那恕我想不出什么别的理由需要君岛君亲自来一趟。”  
君岛悠闲的抿了口咖啡，走到木手的办公桌前，把手机往木手的方向推去。  
“丸井君这套衣服，是你设计的吧。” 非常笃定的语气。  
木手瞥了一眼照片：“还请君岛君不要胡乱猜测。”  
“木手君，” 君岛重新走到沙发坐下，“你以为我出道前学的是什么，十分不巧，也是设计。”  
“……”  
“是谁设计的衣服，我一眼就能看出来。”  
木手停下手上的动作，推了推眼镜认真的看向君岛：“君岛君到底想说什么。”  
“别紧张，” 君岛有些好笑的看着木手严肃的神情，“觉得有趣罢了。”  
“我并不这么觉得。”  
“既然那么在乎丸井君，当初怎么会背叛他呢？”  
木手皱了皱眉，没接话。  
君岛看着木手静默了两分钟，随意的站起来：“放心，我不会告诉他的。看在咱俩这些年的交情，”  
顿了顿，走到木手身边：“丸井君好像很在意当年那件事，所以，”  
“加油咯，木手君。”

6.  
比嘉如今已经是驰名中外的品牌，设计师木手永四郎更是炙手可热，多少艺人争着想邀一套演出服却毫无回音，桑原怎么也没想到这个时候木手却主动找上门来了。  
再见到木手的时候，丸井其实并不意外。  
自己如今已有不少奖项傍身，在圈子里也算是说得上话的人物。他记得木手那句“只追随强者”，低下头有些自嘲的笑了笑——  
奇天烈还真是把这句话贯彻的彻底。

一心为了丸井的桑原不是很乐意和木手合作，当年的背叛让丸井多难过桑原是看在眼里的。只不过如今对方已不是早先那个无名之辈，本来就屈尊亲自来谈合作也不能赶人家走。  
“Jackal，你先出去吧，我来跟他谈。” 丸井随意拆了块口香糖扔进嘴里。  
等桑原走了之后，丸井拿出手边的盒子推到木手面前：“你知道这是谁设计的吗？”  
木手瞥了一眼自己精心挑选的盒子：“不知道。”  
“哦”，丸井也不在意木手的回答，“你看到了吧，我有设计师了，所以不能再和别人合作了。”  
木手笑着推了推眼镜：“丸井君还是和原来一样啊，有了合作对象就拒绝其他一切合作可能。就不怕再被背叛吗？”  
“……好像你最没资格说这句话吧。”  
“合作不合作，丸井君可以试过再下决定。” 木手自顾自的走到丸井身边，弯下腰伸出手坐了个绅士的邀请，“请丸井君站起来一下。”  
虽然有些疑惑，但丸井还是顺着对方的意思站了起来。木手从西服口袋拿出一卷软尺，示意丸井张开手臂。  
“也不知道丸井君现在的尺寸是多少，所以还请丸井君耐心站一会儿。”  
软尺顺着肩膀滑到腰线，再从臀部比到脚踝，一会儿从腰部缠绕一圈，之后又滑到臀部。每当丸井觉得自己在被冒犯时，木手的指尖又匆匆的离开，这种若即若离的触碰弄得彼此都有些口干舌燥。  
从身后量肩宽的时候，木手索性整个人贴上了丸井的后背。因为身高的关系，他的呼吸层层叠叠的打在丸井的耳边，木手满意的看着对方的耳根慢慢红了起来。  
这已经是正大光明的骚扰了吧。  
“喂，你跟谁做衣服都得来这么一遍吗？”  
“当然不，” 木手重新站回丸井的正面，刻意贴的近了些低下头，“我只这么量过丸井君。”  
丸井仰着头盯着木手看了许久，轻轻问了一句：“……你现在回来，是因为我比那时候强，对吧。”  
“不全是哦，” 木手凑上前，姿态暧昧的把唇贴近丸井已经红透的耳朵，“是我听到了，丸井君说想让我回来。”

7.  
木手设计的样服很快就送到了丸井面前。丸井看着塑料模特身上样式华丽设计精致的衣服没说话， 只默默站起身把之前风筝送来的服装穿在身上，拍了张照片给木手发了过去。  
【抱歉，我还是比较喜欢这种设计。】

收到信息的木手有些无奈的笑了笑，从抽屉抽出没画完的线稿慢慢画了起来，最后还不忘在右下角画上小巧的风筝。

8.  
快要到圣诞节，品牌的新款上市可以交给甲斐他们去盯，但是各大晚会的设计稿也不能不接，工作室一行人忙的脚不沾地。虽然明知道最忙的一定是木手，但甲斐还是忍不住抱怨了好几天。看着已经12点过的挂钟和依旧灯火通明的工作室，甲斐重重的叹了口气。  
为了方便和大家一起讨论设计细节，木手直接把办公桌搬到了和甲斐他们一起。此时每个人的桌上都摊开着各种各样的设计稿和布料，场面凌乱不堪，甲斐随手拍了张照片，用工作室的ins上传了动态。  
【今天也在努力工作哦！请大家期待圣诞新款~】

桑原正等着丸井录完音送他回去，随手打开ins就看到了比嘉的新动态。本来准备划过去，却被角落的一个细节吸引了注意。  
桑原把截下的图放到最大，桌子上一角露出来的一张纸上确实有一个十分眼熟的风筝标志。心里刚有了些猜测，一抬头就看到了把脑袋凑过来的丸井。  
“！！” 桑原吓得赶紧把手机藏在身后，“文太你弄完了我们就快回去吧。”  
丸井直直看着桑原：“风筝是奇天烈吧。”  
桑原默然，了解丸井尺寸和喜好的比嘉设计师，除了木手不会再有其他人了。

9.  
听甲斐说丸井在办公室等自己的时候，木手突然有些不敢进去。深呼吸了一次，姿态决绝的推开门，丸井正面对着大落地窗站着。木手往自己桌上看去，一直以来寄出去的风筝的设计稿整整齐齐的摆在上面。  
木手了然地叹了口气，走到丸井身后：“丸井君还是发现了吗。”  
“……” 丸井转过身认真的看着木手，眼神中带着询问。  
木手自嘲的扯了扯嘴角：“我可没指望靠几件衣服就能取得丸井君的原谅。不过……知道丸井君很喜欢的时候，我很开心。”  
“奇天烈……”  
“终于不叫木手了吗？”  
丸井愣了愣，随即转开了微红的脸。  
“我可没说就原谅你了！”  
“我知道，” 木手走上前，把风筝的设计稿递给丸井 “是希望木手永四郎接替造型师职位，还是继续让风筝来做，全在丸井君。”  
丸井疑惑地抬头：“有什么区别吗？”  
“当然，” 木手轻笑着，目光温柔的看向丸井，“木手永四郎很贵，但是风筝免费。”  
“傻子才选木手永四郎。”  
“丸井君可是不小心攻击了包括君岛育斗君在内的一大批人哦。”

“丸井君知道为什么是风筝吗？”  
“之前不知道，” 丸井低头笑了笑，“知道是你后就明白了。”  
——风筝，kite，Kite，Ki.Te.  
“想不到奇天烈还会玩这种文字游戏啊”  
“为了不让丸井君发现，我也是费了不少功夫的。”  
木手狡黠地冲丸井眨了眨眼，从抽屉拿出一个天鹅绒盒子，里面放着一条精致的项链。  
——项链上挂着一个小巧的风筝吊坠。  
不容丸井拒绝，木手强势的把项链戴在了丸井的脖子上。丸井低头抚摸着风筝吊坠上的小钻石没有说话。  
“关于之前的那件事，我不会道歉” 木手重新直起身子，推了推眼镜，“毕竟那时候要是没有君岛君的帮助，我也不可能走到今天这个地步。但是以后……”  
“我不会再让丸井君难过了。”

“其实风筝还有一个意思，” 木手轻轻把丸井拥进怀里，“线一直都在丸井君手里，稍微拉一下的话，我就回来了哦。”  
“但在那之前，” 木手轻柔的抬起丸井的下巴，不容置喙的吻了上去，“先允许我收些利息。”

10.  
“文太，木手是不是在追你啊？” 桑原看着这个月以风筝名义寄来的第五个包裹问道。  
当事人倒是坦然的不得了：“是啊。”   
凑到桑原身边，丸井有些期待的看着正在被打开的包裹：“之前有衣服，包，零食，游戏机……这次是什么呢……啊！是《xxx》全套典藏版漫画！！”  
看着抱着漫画开心的打滚的丸井，桑原默默叹了口气  
——被吃得死死的啊，文太。

又收到几次包裹之后，丸井直接收到了木手永四郎本人。休息日睡得发蒙的丸井在坚持不懈的门铃声中打开门，看到木手永四郎时一度以为自己还在做梦。  
“桑原君告诉我公寓地址的。” 看着丸井愣怔的表情，木手解释道。  
丸井没说什么话，侧了侧身让木手进了公寓。等到自己洗完澡换好一身干净衣服出来时，木手已经自顾自把晚饭给做好了。丸井看着桌上热腾腾的饭菜皱了眉。  
“我不要吃苦瓜！”  
“丸井君要注意营养均衡。”  
两人面对面正吃着饭，木手突然停下来问：“丸井君考虑换个公寓吗？”  
“……？”  
木手从口袋里拿出一把钥匙，从桌上推给丸井：“丸井君愿意搬来我那边吗，不用打扫不用拖地还有我给你做饭。”  
丸井直直的看着木手，半晌后把钥匙接过来攥在手里：“做饭就免了，奇天烈还是洗碗吧。”  
——风筝果然还是牢牢抓在自己手里最安全。

11.  
甲斐裕次郎第无数次撞见正在接吻的木手和丸井两人时，已经能够目不斜视的去木手办公桌拿文件了。倒是丸井，挣扎着从木手的怀里出来，递给了甲斐一个纸盒：  
“这次也辛苦你们了，这是我做的蛋糕。”  
“丸井君都没有给我做。” 木手颇有些抱怨的捏了捏丸井的脸，把丸井的视线从甲斐身上拉了回来。  
“奇天烈别闹，昨天不是刚给你做了海盐蛋糕吗”  
甲斐看着已经全然不顾自己的两个人，在心里默默道了句谢后帮他们掩上了门。  
——永四郎应该已经找回拉着自己的那根线了。

12.  
在我不顾一切要往远处飞的时候，放开我的人，是谁呢。  
在我想要回头的时候，拉住我的人，是谁呢。  
——一直以来都没有松开过牵引线、信赖着我的人。  
——也是我绝不会放手的人。

END.

【木手永四郎这个男人真的不简单，比嘉的队服居然都是他一手设计的。】


End file.
